


May He Rest In Peace

by LittleTayy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tag to episode 2x05 'The Doctor'. A little plaque explains it all. SPOILERS for episode 2x05. Do not read if you haven't seen it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May He Rest In Peace

Regina stands alone beside the little golden plaque that adorns the wall of her father's mausoleum. Her fingers brush against the gold, tears building in her eyes but never spilling forth. Her breath hitches as she reads the simple words on the plaque; Daniel, may he rest in peace. 

She remembers his face as he fades away, for the second time that he's died. The ache in her chest is still there and prevalent but it's no longer the dark hole that had once filled her. 'I will love you forever,' she whispers quietly before brushing the tears that escaped down her cheek away.

Regina turns around then, a watery smile on her features as she looks towards her son. She see's the sad look on his face and it almost makes her sob but she holds it back and instead walks forward to him. She pulls him into a hug, clinging to him tightly, never wanting to let go. Daniel had told her to love again and as Henry wraps his small arms around her waist, she knows she's already on her way there.

**Author's Note:**

> A short little tag to episode 2x05 'The Doctor'. I just needed to sort through my Stable Queen heartache.


End file.
